


【坤廷／乾坤正道】公平交易

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr
Summary: 冷漠少爷坤✖️冷淡美人正心血来潮写的，更新不定大概剧情就是家道中落的兔兔把自己卖给了阿卡，让他救自己的父亲（别看这里狗血，真的不虐，我发誓）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 冷漠少爷坤✖️冷淡美人正
> 
> 心血来潮写的，更新不定
> 
> 大概剧情就是家道中落的兔兔把自己卖给了阿卡，让他救自己的父亲（别看这里狗血，真的不虐，我发誓）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有详细咬描写
> 
> 慎入  
> 慎入  
> 慎入

 

 

 

蔡徐坤回到大宅的时候没在客厅看见朱正廷的身影。

 

旁边的管家过来顺势接走了他脱下来的外套，说：“那位今天没出过房门，连饭都是在房里吃的。”

 

“怎么了？”蔡徐坤有些奇怪，平常回家都能看见朱正廷穿着一件长衬衫端正地坐在沙发上看电视，今天不在，一定是有什么问题。

 

“我今天问，说是发烧了。”

 

“药送了？”

 

“送了，他也吃了，估计这会儿正睡着呢。”

 

蔡徐坤点点头，应了一声，转了个方向就往楼上走，站到他卧室的隔壁间，想了想还是没敲门直接进去了。

 

床上的人躺着，银灰带紫的头发软软地贴在头上，脸颊上有发烧带来的不正常红晕，嘴唇倒是不干，估计是刚喝过水。

 

蔡徐坤一进门，他就醒了。朱正廷努力把自己撑着坐起来，还蒙着水汽的眼睛一直盯着门口的人，直到他过来床边坐下。

 

“怎么会发烧？”

 

朱正廷没想到这个大少爷还会关心自己，毕竟他只有在床上话比较多，不过想到这回发烧的原因，他本就通红的脸更添了一点艳色：“…昨晚太累了，我就没弄干净。”

 

这个回答倒是难得让蔡徐坤笑了一声，他朝朱正廷逼近：“就昨天那样，你就受不了了？”

 

什么叫就昨天那样？朱正廷在心里不满，那根按摩棒可是没在你蔡大少爷的身体里动到没电。脸上也忍不住露出了羞恼的表情。

 

“那怎么办？”蔡徐坤伸手摸上了朱正廷的脸，拇指慢慢摩挲他不自觉嘟起的下唇，“今天我去见过你爸爸的律师了。”

 

朱正廷有一瞬间的僵硬，然后顺势张开了嘴，把蔡徐坤的拇指含了进去，在把那根指头舔得湿漉漉以后，他又从床上下来，跪到蔡徐坤的双腿之间，用脸去蹭西装裤突起的地方，一边蹭一边动手解开了皮带，可当他想解开拉链的时候却被蔡徐坤摁住了。

 

“我教过你。”

 

还以为病人能有什么特权呢。朱正廷心里撇撇嘴，乖乖地把双手撑在地上，用牙齿咬住了拉链头，慢慢地扯下来。

 

他在做这一系列动作的时候，眼睛向上看着蔡徐坤，乖得像一只讨食吃的小狗。每一步都小心翼翼，在解开了西装裤以后伸出舌头一点一点描摹藏在黑色内裤里的东西的形状。

 

蔡徐坤揉了揉朱正廷滑顺的发丝，把自己的阴茎从内裤里掏了出来，握着半勃的硬物一下一下地蹭跪着的人的嘴。

 

“张开。”

 

朱正廷听话得张开了嘴，让蔡徐坤先抽插了几个来回直到完全硬起。

 

“舔它。”

 

舌头立刻覆住了巨大的头部，顺着冠状沟慢慢摩擦，一只手撸动剩下没含住的部分，另一只手揉弄底下沉甸甸的精囊。

 

长时间张大嘴让朱正廷的唾液不受控制地顺着柱身流下来，搞得蔡徐坤整根阴茎都湿漉漉的，吞吐和撸动都发出了“咕啾咕啾”的水声。

 

发烧让朱正廷的口腔变得异常得热，甚至到了有点烫的地步，可是服侍到阴茎上却是很舒服。

 

蔡徐坤摸上了朱正廷的耳朵，把玩他戴着精美耳饰的耳垂：“你学得很快。”

 

朱正廷抬起头来，舔掉了嘴唇上沾的液体，说：“谢谢大少夸奖。”然后低下头把整根阴茎吞了进去。

 

有一部分插进了喉管，这让朱正廷很难受，他能感觉到那里的肌肉在抽搐跳动，但对蔡徐坤来说这样的按摩大概很舒服，因为嘴里的阴茎又大了一点。

 

朱正廷适应了一会儿，开始摆动头部。他努力地张开喉管，好让自己在吞入的时候好受点，可是那根东西实在太大，每次都要搞得他窒息一样。

 

现在朱正廷不止脸颊上有红晕，整张脸都泛出了粉色，他吞吐了好一会儿，蔡徐坤都没有要射的意思，一不做二不休，朱正廷干脆吐了出来。

 

蔡徐坤本来后仰着上半身闭着眼睛在享受，突然下面离开了温暖的桃花源，忍不住睁开了眼睛，却看到朱正廷朝他笑了一下。蔡徐坤挑挑眉，等待他的下一步动作。

 

长衬衫不仅下摆够长，袖子也是，即使朱正廷伸直了手臂，也能盖住他半只手，他就用这种样子两手握住蔡徐坤的阴茎，像偷穿了大人衣服的小孩捧着最心爱的玩具。

 

有些肉感的嘴唇亲上了凶器的头部，柔软又湿润，跟爱人接吻一样地触碰又离开，永远只停留一会儿。

 

蔡徐坤勾起了嘴角，他知道朱正廷很聪明，教他的他都会举一反三，也很懂得怎么运用自己的魅力。

 

“继续。”

 

朱正廷露出了得意的笑容，用自己的嘴唇去磨蹭铃口，直到上面涂了一层均匀的半透明白液，然后抬起头当着蔡徐坤的面一点一点地舔进嘴里：“给我吧，我想吃。”

 

看到面前人的脸立刻黑下来，朱正廷突然心情大好，又含住了前端，不过这回舌尖还在戳刺激动地吐出粘液的小孔。

 

突然一只手摁上了朱正廷的后脑勺，他反射性地张开嘴，才不至于被顶到不能呼吸。他的鼻尖现在完全是蔡徐坤的味道。

 

“愣着干什么？”

 

朱正廷只能听到头顶上传来的声音，迅速调整好状态，嘴唇包住牙齿，按照蔡徐坤抽插的节奏来动作舌头。硬热的阴茎摩擦过敏感的上颚，朱正廷下意识抖了一下，发出了几声呜咽。

 

犹如受伤小兽的声音不仅不会引起蔡徐坤的同情，只会让他变本加厉地进行蹂躏。双手按住朱正廷的头，蔡徐坤用更快的速度在那被磨得通红的双唇中进出。

 

朱正廷好不容易熟悉了那个节奏，这下被更快地顶撞喉咙，免不了开始挣扎，头努力地向后撤，却被按回来。

 

本来安静的房间里现在全是粗重的喘息。终于在最后几下抽插后，蔡徐坤后退了一些，在朱正廷的嘴里释放出来。

 

腥涩的液体一股一股地射进口腔，石楠花的气味此刻充斥了朱正廷的大脑，他慢慢地吞咽，吸吮还没软下来的阴茎，直到最后一滴都被他吃下去，才吐出了嘴里的硬物。

 

蔡徐坤穿好了裤子，把一支录音笔扔到床上后就朝门口走去：“那里面有你爸爸想跟你说的话，我没听，你放心。”

 

朱正廷抓了录音笔握在手心，对蔡徐坤点了点头，小声地说了句谢谢。

 

“不用谢，我们只是交易而已。”蔡徐坤站在门口看见朱正廷突然黯淡下来的脸，莫名有些不舒服，他犹豫了一下，在关上门的时候说，“记得吃药。”

 

可惜的是，朱正廷惊讶的样子被挡在了门板之后。

 

 

—tbc—

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冷漠少爷坤✖️冷淡美人正
> 
> 心血来潮写的，更新不定
> 
> 大概剧情就是家道中落的兔兔把自己卖给了阿卡，让他救自己的父亲（就是为了撒狗血！！！！）
> 
> 本章是回忆

 

 

一个月之前的朱正廷还是刚从国外镀了金回来的朱家少爷，在给他接风的晚宴上遇见了被邀请的蔡徐坤。

 

这个人的传闻朱正廷听过：二十出头的年纪就能在自己父亲去世后凭借一己之力稳定下整个蔡氏集团，用三个月的时间让董事会的几个老古董对他心服口服。蔡徐坤早就成了圈子里人茶余饭后的谈资。

 

朱家说小不小，可跟蔡氏比起来一点还真算不上大，给蔡徐坤寄请帖只是一个形式，谁都没想到他真的会出席。

 

也因此，这场晚宴的焦点从朱正廷变成了蔡徐坤，所有人都上赶着去跟他攀关系，把他围了个里三层外三层，想着就是混个眼熟都好。

 

朱正廷的堂弟朱铭偷偷地在一边嘀咕：“蔡氏集团的董事长还要抢这点风头。”马上收到了自己父亲的怒视。

 

可朱正廷一点都不介意。

 

这场晚宴说是给他接风，实际上就是想拉一拉他的人脉，为他未来接手公司做准备。

 

而不管蔡徐坤是为了什么来的，总归是出现在了他的晚宴上，可以说是给了朱正廷极大的面子。或许现在没人在意，但等他们回去仔细想想，相信朱家的地位能再往上抬一抬。

 

想到这里，他看向比一群男男女女高出半个头的蔡徐坤，也不知道是不是巧合，他一转过去就跟对方对上了目光。

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

朱正廷维持着面上的淡定，隔空朝他举了举手中的酒杯。可他好像看见蔡徐坤微微勾起了嘴角，然后跟周围的人说了句什么，就冲他走了过来。

 

朱铭没他那么冷静，一看蔡徐坤走近，忍不住吸了口凉气，他父亲在他背上拍了一把，朱铭立刻会意，主动迎了上去。

 

“大少，我敬你一杯。”

 

朱正廷低下眼睛在心里冷笑一声，他倒是不知道自己二叔为了钱连儿子都能卖出去。

 

但蔡徐坤连半点余光都没分给朱铭，径直走来与朱正廷擦肩而过，然后和他父亲朱沉凡碰了一杯。

 

朱沉凡一时间也有些慌乱，却没忘记这场晚宴的目的，他赶紧把朱正廷拉到蔡徐坤跟前，给两边做了个介绍。

 

“蔡先生好。”朱正廷伸出右手，他不稀得和别人用一样的谄媚称呼，脸上也没有讨好的笑容。

 

当然，蔡徐坤也是一样，冷着张脸回握了一下，接着手松开了，眼睛却没挪地方。

 

如果有不知情况的人看到这一幕，恐怕会以为他俩是有什么旧仇。

 

朱沉凡的背上一阵阵地冒冷汗，他这个儿子总是这么副不冷不热的模样，什么时候得罪人都不知道：“正廷他……”

 

他刚打算开口解释，蔡徐坤却展开了一个浅浅的笑容：“你长得很好看。”

 

他的眼睛直直看着朱正廷，是对谁说的自然也不必再猜。只是这句话暧昧得不得了，位高者对位低者说出赞美皮囊的话，没有一个人不会多想。

 

旁边听了一耳朵的人立刻都开始窃窃私语，怪不得常年不赴宴的蔡徐坤今天出现在这里，原来是看上了朱家小子。

 

被夸奖的那一位先是一怔，随即有点愠怒，之前因为蔡徐坤的能力而留下的好印象全部一扫而光，朱正廷同样提了提嘴角：“蔡先生才是，连那些个明星都少有能比得上您的。”

 

“正廷！”朱沉凡低声怒斥，看到朱正廷不屑地把脸撇到一边，他赶紧腆着笑脸去跟蔡徐坤赔罪，“大少不要往心里去，他这个孩子就是不会说话。”

 

朱铭本来就因为被忽略了而不爽，听到这里装作不经意地开了口：“我记得正廷哥比大少还要大两岁呢，怎么就孩子了？”

 

台拆得干脆利落，一点没给朱沉凡留面子，有些宾客都笑出了声，早知道朱家最近不太平，却没想到能斗到外人眼前。

 

蔡徐坤其实一点没露出生气的模样，他看了一眼慌张得不知道如何是好的朱沉凡，又看了一眼故意避开视线的朱正廷：“不，是我冒犯了。”

 

这是翻篇的意思。

 

晚宴最终不欢而散，朱正廷回家以后没少被朱沉凡念叨，说他一个礼拜之后就要去公司任职了，这时候得罪蔡徐坤有什么好处。

 

朱正廷不以为意，他不觉得蔡徐坤会因为这件事在生意上对他们家下黑手，如果真的下了，那他更觉得今天没有做错。

 

然而谁能知道，先搞到他头上的竟然是他血缘上的亲人。

 

警察来公司的时候他们正在会议室听新一季的财务报表，直到朱正廷看着自己父亲被拷上手铐带上警车，他才反应过来去拉住那几个警察。

 

挪用公款，这对一个商人来说是洗不掉的污点，他无论如何不相信朱沉凡会做出这种事情，可警察拿出了一份举报文件，上面是清清楚楚的汇款记录，最后的落款是朱铭。

 

“对啊，是我，我还可惜呢。”朱铭笑着拿起朱正廷扔到自己桌上的文件，将下巴支在手背，“可惜你才刚刚回国，一点都没经手公司的财务，不然我还能把你一起扳倒。”

 

“所以这份记录是你伪造的。”朱正廷深呼吸了几下，努力克制自己的怒气。

 

“怎么会，这都是真的。”朱铭摆出一副无辜的姿态，“正廷哥，你不要以为大伯有多清白，他只是在你面前是个好父亲罢了。”

 

“你胡说！”

 

“我可算看见你除了清高以外的模样了。”朱铭瞄了一眼朱正廷攥紧的拳头，“怎么？想打我，我的办公室里可装着好几个摄像头，你今天打我，明天就能跟你爸在一个地方关着了。”

 

“有这个力气，不如你去想想怎么替大伯减刑，我跟爸可是不会徇私的。”说着，他突然打了个响指，对朱正廷露出一个轻蔑的笑容，“对了，那个蔡徐坤不是对你有兴趣吗？不如你去求他啊。”

 

朱正廷当然不会愿意，可现实由不得他不愿意。

 

往日里朱沉凡交好的几个老总在新闻出来以后一个个都说是病了没上班，朱正廷就去他们家门口堵人，平时高傲贵气的少爷一次次地低下头求人，却也一次次被赶出来。

 

“不是叔叔不帮你，可你说，我们家和朱家不过半斤八两，如今朱铭给的证据那么齐全，我有什么本事能压得过他？”

 

在第五次听到这番话后，朱正廷终于放弃了向朱沉凡的故友们求助。他选择去了蔡氏的总部，让前台给蔡徐坤打了个电话。

 

不一会儿，他的秘书下楼来将朱正廷领了上去。

 

在困难之际来到一个曾经对自己表达过好感的人面前，朱正廷即使不开口，蔡徐坤也能明白他的目的。

 

“你知道你在做什么？”蔡徐坤没有给朱正廷一个正眼，也没让他坐下，管自己翻看着文件。

 

“请……”虽然早在来之前打好了腹稿，可真要说出口还是困难，朱正廷哽咽一下，继续说，“请大少救我父亲。”

 

他再也用不出平等的“蔡先生”。

 

坐着的人终于有空抬头，可根本看不出他是什么情绪。朱正廷只觉得自己可笑，他当时那么不给蔡徐坤面子，对方怎么可能还会帮他，他闭上眼睛，等待接下来的羞辱。

 

“脱吧。”

 

听到这两个字，朱正廷先是一愣，然后不可思议地睁眼看向蔡徐坤。

 

后者往椅背上一靠，十指交叉：“交易成立。”

 

朱正廷咬牙，哆嗦着手去解扣子，一点点地将自己的身体暴露在对面的人眼里。从今天开始，他不再属于他自己，而是另一个男人的玩具。

 

 

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冷漠少爷坤✖️冷淡美人正
> 
> 心血来潮写的，更新不定
> 
> 大概剧情就是家道中落的兔兔把自己卖给了阿卡，让他救自己的父亲（就是为了撒狗血！！！！）

 

 

 

大约过了半个小时，朱正廷穿着宽大的衬衫从楼上下来了。

 

这其实不是蔡徐坤的要求，他不过是有一次说了一句朱正廷穿衬衫的样子好看，朱正廷就这么理解了。

 

当然，好看也是事实，光线恰当的时候，透过衬衫能看到他整个上身朦胧的轮廓，领口里还藏着斑斑红痕，惹得人遐想无限，比脱光了还要诱人。

 

只是不穿裤子光着腿是第一次。所有佣人都低着头，一眼都不敢乱看。

 

而蔡徐坤瞥了一下就移开了目光，朱正廷有些把握不准他的意思。

 

管家极有眼力地搬来一张椅子放在蔡徐坤对面，同时拿来了一套碗筷摆上，就抬了抬手，示意其他人都跟着他下去。

 

朱正廷先是心不在焉地往自己嘴里塞了两口饭，然后逐渐放慢了咀嚼的速度。

 

在脚尖蹭上对面人的小腿时，他几乎在心里骂了自己一百遍，身上一阵冷一阵热，却还得忍着羞耻一点点挪到大腿上。

 

“你吃完了？”蔡徐坤没有躲，却也没表现出多大的“兴致”。

 

“……没有。”

 

“那就好好吃饭。”他动了动腿，让快碰到自己裆部的脚掌掉了下去。

 

嘴里的饭菜立刻味同嚼蜡，朱正廷悻悻地收回腿，脚变得冰冰凉凉。

 

第一次勾引就踢到了铁板，即便他一直告诉自己现在只是别人养来玩乐的宠物，不该有尊严这种碍事的东西，可这种情况下，他依然会有冲动想要跟蔡徐坤翻脸。

 

忍着脾气把自己碗里的饭都扒干净，朱正廷再一抬头，对面的人已经放下了筷子：“跟我来。”

 

他以为蔡徐坤会带自己回房间，却没想到调了个方向到了书房，不过也没什么差别，反正这栋房子里，没有一个地方是他没丢过脸的。

 

进门之后就反锁，然后开始解扣子，朱正廷这一套动作行云流水，一下衣服就已经散到了胸口，显然是不知道训练过多少次才有的成果。

 

可蔡徐坤过来抓住了他的手：“有什么事。”

 

不带一点疑问的语气，主动勾引这种事太反常，除非是有求于他。

 

既然被戳穿了，朱正廷也不跟他再兜圈子，垂下双手挺直了背，一次深呼吸后抬头看着他：“我想去见一见我父亲。”

 

在这个时候，蔡徐坤好像才又见到了一点这个人过去朱家少爷的影子：“录音有问题？”

 

朱正廷摇摇头，想了想又点了点头。那支录音笔里的话确实都是朱沉凡说的，只是内容让他意想不到。

 

再怎么样不愿意给孩子添麻烦，在面对无期徒刑的可能时，也不该还能说出“别查了”、“不用管我”、“你自己好好过日子”这一类的话。

 

所以朱正廷猜测朱沉凡一定是受了谁的胁迫，或者另有隐情。可他不想把这些事告诉蔡徐坤，所以点头之后没有说什么。

 

“我会让邓耀安排的。”蔡徐坤也不追问，而是走到椅子边坐下，“等合适的时候就带你去。”

 

提出的要求得到了满足，在一贯的程序里，接下来就该轮到朱正廷给出相应的报酬。于是他重新抬起手，准备把剩下的两颗扣子也解开。

 

“你做什么？”

 

朱正廷被问得一愣：“难道你不要……”

 

“今天不做。”蔡徐坤出声打断他，有些头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，“你出去吧。”

 

“不做”这两个字却让朱正廷安全感倍失。

 

在他的印象里，蔡徐坤与他之间，总是以一换一的公平交易，现在他说不做，那么即使之后蔡徐坤反悔了，不带他去见朱沉凡，他也无话可说。

 

他还在纠结当中，另一个人却已经看出了他在想什么。

 

“你还在发烧。”蔡徐坤说。刚刚抓住他的时候，他明显感觉到了手心滚烫的体温。

 

这是今天的第二次了。朱正廷抿住嘴唇，这个人今天第二次对他表现出超越约定以外的关心，这让他有些不知所措。

 

蔡徐坤看了他一眼，又加了一句：“我不想做到一半有人会晕过去。”

 

刚刚暧昧的想法被立刻打破，朱正廷张张嘴，想要反驳，最后却只能干巴巴地咽下口水：“我会好好养病的，到时候一定让大少尽兴。”

 

只是说出来的话阴阳怪气，像是气蔡徐坤一点都不在乎自己，又像是气自己自作多情。他说完就低下了头，却一直没有得到回应。

 

“大少如果不需要的话，我就先出去了。”沉默让朱正廷心里更加觉得难堪，脚心跟被无数根针扎一样站不住，只想快点离开书房。

 

“等一下。”

 

以为他是改了主意，朱正廷停在门口，等着被蔡徐坤抓回去。

 

“下回别这么穿了。”坐着的人清了清嗓子，一动没动，书房里的灯光不亮，照不清他的脸，“也别学那些奇奇怪怪的东西。”

 

这下是真的丢了人。

 

朱正廷从吃饭时就忍着的脾气终于裂了个口子，也不管蔡徐坤会不会不高兴了，直接一把将门甩上，声音大得连一楼打扫的佣人都被吓了一跳，差点摔坏手里的东西。

 

不过发泄过后就是汹涌而来的委屈，朱正廷背靠着门板，也不知道在想什么，许久才走回自己房间。

 

蔡徐坤说到做到，一个礼拜之后，就替他安排好了探视的事。

 

挡板隔开了前后座，朱正廷靠着车窗，饶有兴趣地盯着外面一个个闪过的商铺招牌。他原来是不会看这些东西的，可呆在笼子里久了，外界的一切都变得稀奇起来。

 

也许是他看的时候笑容有些灿烂，所以吸引了蔡徐坤的目光。朱正廷一回头，就看到刚刚还在处理公务的大少爷已经摘了眼镜，嘴角含笑地看着他。

 

“外面很好看？”

 

“不是。”朱正廷实话实说，对自己的幼稚行为也有些害臊，“只是很久没出来了，街上好像变了很多。”

 

他的本意是解释，谁知道蔡徐坤一听却皱紧了眉头：“我没有限制你的自由。”

 

换句话说，不要说得像被囚禁了一样。

 

“……嗯，我知道。”朱正廷撑起一个笑脸，可转头就消了下去。蔡徐坤没有没收他的任何通讯工具，甚至还专门给他配备了一个司机，是他自己不愿出门。

 

和他关系好的几个同学都在国外，现在除了各路记者和想看他笑话的那批人，没人在外面等着他。所以他宁愿待在那栋房子里，装成一副被圈养的模样。

 

车子慢慢停了，司机下来开门，朱正廷乖乖地跟在蔡徐坤身边走进了看守所。他们在等待探视的地方等了半天，朱沉凡才被管教员领着进来。

 

朱正廷一看到自己父亲瘦了一圈的身体，立刻就站了起来。反观朱沉凡倒是淡定很多，唯一的波动就是在看见旁边的蔡徐坤时顿了一下。

 

“爸……”

 

声音里带的哽咽所有人都听得清清楚楚，连朱沉凡都被这一声叫得有些红了眼眶。

 

蔡徐坤也站起来，跟一边的管教员点了点头，一起离开了探视室。这大概也是他打点过的结果。

 

“爸！”门刚关上，朱正廷就走过去想抓住朱沉凡的胳膊，还没想好是先谈正事还是先关心，下一秒就被甩了一个耳光。

 

他有些不可置信，呆呆地捂着红起的半边脸。

 

“我说怎么法援处的律师这么尽责。”朱沉凡一脸的心痛，连拷着的手都在抖，“原来是蔡氏的人，你这样、你这样……”

 

蔡徐坤夸朱正廷长得好看的时候，他也在旁边。如今这两人一块出现，发生了什么他不用猜都知道。

 

“你给我把律师退了，赶紧离开他！”

 

“那怎么行？”朱正廷咬了咬嘴唇，也是一脸的屈辱，“我也不想去求他，可是爸，只有他可以帮我了。”

 

如果不是实在走投无路，他也不想做这种自甘下贱的事。

 

朱沉凡目眦欲裂，整个人哆嗦了半天，可最后只能叹出一口气：“正廷，你会这样都是爸的错，可你听我一句，别再管了。”

 

说到这里，朱正廷想起之前的录音，情绪又激动起来：“爸，你是不是被他们威胁了？为什么不让我管？难道你就甘心这么被他们诬陷？”

 

“……不是诬陷。”

 

话头被截，朱正廷有些不信任自己的耳朵，他看着眼前这个被关了一个月，却仿佛苍老了十岁的男人，突然感到陌生：“……什么？”

 

“那个钱……”朱沉凡整个人都侧了过去，不敢看他，“就是我拿的。”

 

 

—TBC—

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冷漠少爷坤✖️冷淡美人正
> 
> 心血来潮写的，更新不定
> 
> 大概剧情就是家道中落的兔兔把自己卖给了阿卡，让他救自己的父亲（就是为了撒狗血！！！！）

 

 

 

时间一到，管教员领着蔡徐坤回到了探视间，朱沉凡被重新带走，而原本肯定会目送父亲离开的朱正廷却垂着头，坐在背对着门的那张椅子上。

 

“叮咣叮咣”的手铐碰撞声也没唤回他的注意力，直到蔡徐坤过去拍了拍他的肩膀。而抬起的那张脸上泛红的眼眶却让他的手停顿了一下：“你怎么了？”

 

朱正廷并没有哭，明明眼睛烧得发疼，可一滴眼泪都没有流下来。刚刚在朱沉凡承认钱就是他拿的之后，两父子就一直在死一般的寂静里等到人来。

 

他不敢出声，生怕自己做出什么回应以后，朱沉凡会印证他最坏的那个想法。

 

蔡徐坤把他拉起来，也不多问，可在走到车子边的时候却被一下抓住了手腕。朱正廷整理了一下思绪，嗓子因为长久的沉默还有些沙哑：“你有没有骗我？”

 

司机刚把车门拉开，听到这话立刻低下了头，等他们坐进后座以后没有回到驾驶室，而是躲到了不远处的树下掏了根烟出来点上火。

 

现在的情况倒是跟来的时候完全反了过来，蔡徐坤不用转头都能感觉到旁边的人视线有多热烈。他叹了一口气，调出腿上架着的电脑里的一个文档，递给了朱正廷：“所有案卷都在这里。”

 

检察院的起诉状里，为了重判朱沉凡，特地突出了两条证据，第一条是挪用公款的数额巨大，第二条则是经他们调查后发现，这笔资金被用于进行非法活动——赌博。

 

朱正廷面无表情地浏览着，看完一遍又把光标移回了证据的部分。

 

“我不信。”

 

蔡徐坤毫不意外。

 

他知道朱正廷最敬爱自己的父亲，朱沉凡在妻子死去以后并没有续弦，一方面是对亡妻专情，另一方面也是担心后妈会苛待孩子。以小见大，这样的人不应该会挪用公款去赌博。

 

所以蔡徐坤之前不说不是想欺骗，只是在听了律师的叙述以后不知道该怎么告诉他：他的父亲面见律师的时候直接认下了这个罪名。

 

“即使是他拿的钱，也一定是被人利用的。”朱正廷垂着眼睛盯着屏幕，表面上波澜不惊，却不自觉地抿住了嘴唇。

 

“我已经让人去查了。”蔡徐坤把电脑合上放好，可另一个人还是维持着那个僵硬的姿势，“如果那家赌场里带着钱去赌博的人不是你父亲，就还有挽回的余地。”

 

看到朱正廷终于有些松动，他又接着说：“如果不是他，我们就可以从非法活动这条入手，说成挪用公款借给他人可以减刑很多，只是……”

 

“不是无期就好。”朱正廷不是一点法律都不懂，从案卷和父亲的态度来看，挪用已经是板上钉钉的事了，他的手揪着裤子，“剩下的只求大少尽力。”

 

蔡徐坤听了没说话。在他降下车窗的时候，朱正廷突然又挺直了身子补充一句。

 

“只要大少尽力，让我做什么都可以。”

 

树下的司机看到自家董事长冲自己招手，虽然动作有停顿，但确实是叫他回去，于是把烟一掐扔进了垃圾桶。不过上了车发现隔板被收了，后座两人的气氛说不出的沉重，弄得他连后视镜都不怎么敢看。

 

做什么都可以。言下之意他们都明白。

 

朱正廷说出这句话后就手脚冰凉，心脏一阵一阵地抽痛。熟练地运用身体去换取别人的帮助，已经是把自尊踩进了地里。他甚至忍不住去想，说不定朱沉凡就是因为恶心自己儿子这样的行为才宁愿承认罪名。

 

他没去看当时蔡徐坤的表情，不过八成是嘲讽、轻蔑，至少从他的回答听来，没有情意。

 

晚上八点半，朱正廷准时只穿着一件浴袍站到浴室门口，平复了好久的呼吸才走进去。

 

雾气氤氲，如今把他当宠物一样豢养着的人靠在浴缸边闭目养神，听见浴袍落地的声音都没有回头，直到朱正廷也泡进水里，开始挑逗自己，蔡徐坤才睁开眼睛：“你还记得我的要求？”

 

“记得。”朱正廷勉强微笑，下一秒把头埋进水里含住了他半硬的阴茎，耳边又回荡起那个冰冷的声音。

 

「什么都能做？那我要你把自己骑到射呢？」

 

因为水的缓冲，嘴唇的触感变得模糊，可是经过一个月，他早就对蔡徐坤的兴奋点了如指掌，配合两只手，朱正廷成功在自己喘不上气之前让嘴里的东西硬了起来。

 

他一下从水里出来，这下连头发都湿透了，贴着两鬓往下滴水，沿着脸颊汇到下巴，最后掉回浴缸。

 

蔡徐坤用手将朱正廷的头发撩到脑后，暴露出他漂亮的五官，热水泡得他整张脸都泛着红，可眼睛像带着泪。

 

“可以上来了。”

 

朱正廷机械地挪了挪腿，水面的晃动让他看不清楚，只能凭着感觉行动。

 

菇状顶端撑开他的后穴时，他却慌了：“等等！水！”

 

蔡徐坤按住他的大腿往上一挺腰，他就瞬间没了声音。

 

“水怎么了？”

 

朱正廷咬着手背摇头，分不清是泡着的水还是体内阴茎的热度，反正烫得背上开始一阵阵出汗。他想要早点结束，所以没有给自己适应的时间就开始摆动腰部。

 

以往并不是没有做过骑乘，可一般蔡徐坤都会在半路夺回主动权，将他重新压回身下。而骑乘和骑射又不一样，前者不过是个体位，后者却是想看他崩溃到丢盔弃甲。

 

刚刚偷挤进来的热水夹在阴茎和内壁之间，润滑了甬道，使进出变得更加顺利，可温度放大了朱正廷的官感，他觉得肠壁上被灼得刺痛，想要被狠狠摩擦，但碾过以后刺痛反而只增不减。

 

一个恶性循环。

 

只是他的性器在这种情况下却慢慢抬起了头。

 

朱正廷张着嘴喘息，两只手没有任何借力的地方，动起来整个人东倒西歪，好几次差点摔进水里。

 

蔡徐坤抚摸身上人艳红的唇瓣，手指被熟练地含住舔咬，过了一会儿，他揽住朱正廷的后颈让他低下头来接吻。

 

上面的动作被限制，底下能活动的范围也就小了，刚刚还差不多能进出半根的阴茎现在只能抵着里面磨。

 

而偏偏磨的地方就是朱正廷的敏感点。

 

柔软的腺体时不时被硬热的顶端刮蹭，酸麻从他的尾椎扩散到全身，蔡徐坤的手还在朱正廷腰上轻轻摩挲，让那里起了好大一片鸡皮疙瘩。

 

薄唇的人薄情，厚唇的人重欲。但是外人眼里的蔡徐坤并不符合这条俗语，他的花边新闻极少，连情人都没有几个。

 

只有朱正廷在那两片肉实的嘴唇含住自己乳尖的时候，才觉得其实确实挺重欲的。

 

“继续动。”下面的人像是注意到了他的出神，刻意咬了一下嘴里的乳粒。

 

朱正廷“嘶”得吸了口凉气，抱住蔡徐坤的脖子又上下起伏起来。只是这回他不光想着把自己插射了，毕竟要是自己高潮了可对方还没有，一定会再被折腾一次。

 

为了讨好，他顺从地挺起胸口，在每次插入的时候刻意下压身体，直到臀尖跟大腿挤压，穴口被耻毛搔挠，确认整根吞入以后再慢慢晃腰吐出。

 

热气困在浴室里出不去，快感也越积越多，好像厚布一样封住了朱正廷的口鼻，让他呼吸困难，胸口发闷，等到眼睛前面都有些发虚了，他才扛不住停下来，低着头喘气。

 

蔡徐坤把他的脸抬起来一看，才发现他虽然脸红，嘴唇却有点苍白：“你怎么了？”

 

朱正廷今天因为朱沉凡的事糟心了一天，晚饭午饭都没怎么吃，现在被热气一熏，其实是有点低血糖了。可是他摇摇头，扶着蔡徐坤的肩膀准备继续。

 

谁知道他的身体突然被推开。阴茎退出去的时候穴口还没闭拢，又灌进了不少热水。

 

朱正廷看着蔡徐坤穿上浴袍走出去，过一会儿端了个小碟子进来，上面摆着一片蛋糕，是这两天厨房的阿姨新学的品种。

 

蔡徐坤递到了他眼前，朱正廷犹豫片刻，没有用摆在旁边的叉子，而是直接用手拿起来。

 

上面的巧克力被热融了，染在他的指腹，朱正廷吃完就把把盘子摆到一边，从水里出来，用沾着的深褐色液体在蔡徐坤浴袍的敞开处划出三道痕迹。

 

再次被抱回去，朱正廷整个人都被禁锢在浴缸的一角，只有双腿打开，接受激烈的侵犯。

 

蔡徐坤抓着他的手放到自己胸口，还在他脖子上咬了一口：“擦干净。”

 

“太快了……啊…”两只手乱动，反而把巧克力酱抹得更开，朱正廷的上身忍不住贴上去，结果自己也被蹭得一塌糊涂。

 

他察觉到随着敏感点被撞击，自己的性器已经忍不住开始断断续续地吐出白液，于是赶紧推了蔡徐坤一把：“等、等一下……”

 

后者看着他，停了下来。

 

朱正廷调转了两人的方位，使劲缩了一下后穴：“我来。”

 

比刚才都要孟浪，他毫不吝啬自己的呻吟，还刻意贴在蔡徐坤的耳边喘息，甚至在接吻的时候也要从喉咙里发出代表着舒服的呜咽。

 

底下动作更没有放松，进出都比原先的幅度更大，他像是彻底深陷在了情欲之中。

 

随着最后一次坐下，朱正廷的手紧抓着蔡徐坤的肩膀，小腹紧绷，因为高潮而不小心咬破了蔡徐坤的嘴唇，射出的精液浮上水面，没多久就被水打散了。

 

蔡徐坤舔了舔嘴上的伤口，倒是笑了，他掐住朱正廷的腰，在他的胸口亲出一个个带血的吻痕：“我还没完。”

 

 

—TBC—

 

 


End file.
